Curtis Stunt
Curtis Stunt is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is signed to XWP, ECCW and IWA. He is the real life Brother of fellow CAW Wrestler Brett Storm XWP (2016-present) Season 1: Cruiserweight Division and Feud with Chris Danger Curtis Stunt made his XWP Debut in a match to decide the first Cruiserweight Champion against Connor which he would lose. On the first and second episode of Raw, Stunt would lose to Connor and Jake Navor respectively. At Summerslam, Curtis returned and attacked Chris Danger. The two would feud until Nightmares where Danger defeated Curtis. New Look and United States Champion Curtis Stunt would return after a small hiatus with a new look and costume. He won a Wild Card Battle Royal to advance to the Elimination Chamber match at Danger Zone. At Danger Zone, Curtis would eliminate Jacob Cass and Creep-E and lasted until the final two before being eliminated by Arrow. At WrestleMania, Stunt would accept Alieus' US Open Challenge and defeat him to win his first Singles Championship, The United States Championship. Season 2: 2x United States Champion & Face Turn On the RAW After WrestleMania, Curtis Stunt would gain a pinfall victory over Brett Storm following a distraction by Matteo. Stunt is set to face Antho for the United States Championship at Outlaw S2. Curtis would retain his Title at Outlaw S2 against Antho. Curtis Stunt would go on to retain his championship in a Fatal 4 Way at MITB and against Angel Alexander at Summerslam with some interference by Stunning Bradd. At Bragging Rights, he will square off with the man who he beat to become US Champion, Alieus. At Bragging Rights, Stunt would once again defeat Alieus. At Nightmares, he would lose his US Title to Victor X, however, Curtis attacked VX after the match injuring him in the process. Later in the night, Curtis persuaded Brett Storm to give him back the Title, which Storm agreed to. At Survivor Series, Stunt would lose his US Title back to a returning Victor X before later in the night where he challenged Max Mercury to a match for his XWP Championship. On the Raw after Survivor Series, Curtis Stunt would attack Max Mercury before Stunt's match. Curtis Stunt would defeat Seth Turner before being attacked by Max Mercury. Finally, Stunt would save Arrow from a post match assault by Max Mercury by hitting a clothesline on Max. At Royal Rumble, Curtis Stunt would lose to Max Mercury and would be beaten down by X Bullet Club after the match. Stunt would later enter the Royal Rumble entering at Number 9 and would eliminate Reggie Killer and El Connero (the latter of which was his brother's alter ego) before being eliminated by The Undertaker. At Danger Zone, Curtis Stunt would compete inside the Elimination Chamber where he would eliminate The Undertaker and ultimately being in the final 2 before being eliminated by Stunning Bradd. At WrestleMania 2, Curtis would lose to the Undertaker and after the match, Undertaker & Curtis Stunt shook hands as a sign of respect. Season 3: Various Feuds On the Raw after WrestleMania 2, Curtis Stunt would face (and defeat) Roacher. After the match, Stunt and Roacher would shake hands. Later in the night, backstage, Stunt would accept a challenge from Arrow to a match at Outlaw S03. ECCW (2017-present) Tag Team Champion with Roderick Strong Curtis Stunt would make his ECCW debut as a surprise partner for Roderick Strong, forming the Strong Stunts Tag Team. At Warzone, they would beat Pacitti Club. At Royal Rumble, they had a chance against ECCW Tag Team Champions DIY but were unsuccessful. However at Destiny, Stunt and Strong beat DIY winning the ECCW Tag Team Titles. This win let Curtis Stunt be a part of the World's Collide event representing ECCW. At World's Collide, Stunt would be pinned by Mr Macho in a Triple Threat Match. On the ECCW Show after Destiny and World's Collide, Stunt would lose to Johnny Gargano. On the ECCW Show before WM, Stunt would manage Matteo in his match against Tomasso Ciampa, unfortunately for Stunt, Ciampa would beat Matteo after Raven interefered sliding in a chair. At Wrestlemania 1, Curtis Stunt & Roderick Strong would lose their titles to The Silver Brothers, who acted as a replacement for #DIY who they attacked backstage. Stunt failed to regain the Titles at Total Domination. EEW (2017) Curtis Stunt would make his EEW Debut losing to Brandon Wolfe at Summerslam. After EEW ended in 2018, this was confirmed as Curtis' only EEW appearance. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP United States Champion - 2x * XWP 6 Man Tag Team Champion - 1x with Seth Turner & Jet Omega Elliot ECCW: * ECCW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Roderick Strong * ECCW Interim Hardcore Championship - 1x Category:CAW